fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce
Bryce is one of both the Legendary Four Riders (also called the Great Riders) and Mad King Ashnard's Four Riders. He is also old friends with Greil when he was known as Gawain. He also wields the powerful lance Wishblade. Profile Bryce is extremely loyal to Daein and King Ashnard's predecessors. Even after Ashnard reveals to him it was him that killed the previous king, Bryce still believes the royal bloodline must be preserved. Bryce is a man who has devoted his life to Daein. On many occasions, he is confused and somewhat insulted by the lack of care Ashnard and a few other Daein soldiers had when Daein lost a battle. This is seen if the player has Tauroneo fight him, during which he tells Tauroneo that he is fully aware that what Ashnard is doing is wrong, but believes that there is nothing he can do to stop his king. He is slain in Melior Castle's courtyard by the Crimean Army. Unlike most enemies in the game, Bryce fought with honor, which Ike comments on when Bryce is slain by him. Bryce is unlockable for use in the Trial Maps by completing 10 playthroughs of the game. In Game Boss Appearance *Endgame Base Stats Hard Mode or higher Quotes Battle Conversations Default Bryce: I am Bryce, general of Daein! Vs Ike Bryce: So you're the enemy general, eh? You're much younger than I had imagined. Ike: My age matters not. The palace will be ours this day. Bryce: We will not relinquish it so easily. But allow me to introduce myself as befits a warrior. I am Bryce of Daein. Ike: And I am Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. Now let us begin. Vs Ena Bryce: Ena... You, too, have had your fate warped by the king. You should pray that you at least know peace in your final moments. Vs Tauroneo Bryce: Ah, Tauroneo... I see that you have found another path to follow. Perhaps you were inspired by my old friend Gawain. Tauroneo: Tell me, Bryce. Beyond mountains of corpses, what do you see Ashnard bringing to the future of this place? Bryce: ...I see nothing, save for a land of absolute darkness and terror. Tauroneo: Then why fight by his side? Bryce: Some men can change, Tauroneo. Others cannot... I am of the latter type. There is no other reason. Death Quote Defeated by Ike Ike: Your name was Bryce, was it not? You fought...a good fight. Bryce: As...did you...Ike. I...commend you... Your style of fencing...is unique... Who was your teacher? Ike: My father, Greil. Bryce: I thought...I recognized that style. You truly are Gawain's... I see it...now... The resemblance...is strong... Ike: Farewell, knight. Trivia * Bryce is the only of the Four Riders to have a new polished portrait for ''Radiant Dawn'''' which can be seen in the relationship chart. This could be due to the fact he is the only major enemy who does not have an official artwork of his own that most of the deceased Four Riders used in the relationship chart; or was possibly planned to have survived the Mad King's War and been a recruitable unit, but was scrapped. * Despite being a major character with a Legendary weapon, Bryce was absent in both the 2017 and 2018 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends polls. This position is something Bryce shares with Shiharam and Levail . * Bryce is the only one of the Four Riders who has nothing to do with Laguz. ** Bertram is under the influence of the Feral One drug, which was designed for Laguz. ** Petrine and the Black Knight are both Branded, meaning they each have a Laguz ancestor. Gallery B12-042HN.png|Bryce as a General in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Buraisu.png|Bryce's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 General (Bryce).png|Bryce's battle model as a General in Path of Radiance. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters